Internet Malfunction
Internet Malfunction 'is the pilot episode of Howard 10: Example Force. Plot A boy named Howard Gotch is sitting in his room. He is on the computer, on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki. He is reading this article. Howard: This is fun. Howard: 'Howard: This is fun.' Howard's sister, Lilly walks in. Lilly: Whatcha doin'? Harold: Checkin' out the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki. It says I'm in a series. There's somethin' about you, too, and some kid named Todd Chlorine. Lilly: I know a guy named Todd Chloree. I invited him over to help me with my homework. Hey, what's the Epictrix??? Howard: Well, I ''don't know, the ''page ''doesn't exist, ''does ''it?!?!?! Lilly: So, why don't ''you create it??? Howard: ''Cause I ''don't ''know ''what the ''Epic''trix ''is!!!!' Lilly: Be careful, or Albedo will get you. A fourteen year old boy, Todd Chloree, walks in. Todd: Albedo??? He's my favorite villian in Ultimate Alien. Howard: What's your favorite in Alien Force??? Todd: The Highbreed. Howard: Original? Todd: Hmmmm... Kevin Levin. Lilly: You are ''Kevin Levin. Todd: ''No, I'm Todd Chloree!!! It's a good name, too. Do you know what my father always said? Howard: I don't know. Shoot. Todd: 'At LAST!!! Ze CHLOREE!!!' That's ''what he'd always say. Lilly: Yeah, and he'd say you're a Megawhatt. Todd: He might be right. I always ''do feel electrical. Howard: Nah. ''Your personality is ''magnetic!!! Just ''like Lodestar!!!'' Heeheheeheeheeheeeheeheeheeheeheehee giggle SNORT giggle SNORT!!! Lilly rolls her eyes and smiles. Lilly:'' Howard,'' you're embarrassing ''me... Suddenly, the computer screen said: CS: Epictrix host found. Alias: Howard Gotch. Commence Leech-Mode. Howard: GAH!!! Suddenly, something leaped out of the computer screen!!! It was the Epictrix, yellow and blue and shiny. It stuck itself upon Howard's wrist with secrets that it hid. Howard shook his arm around. Howard: ''Ooh!! Ahg!!! Ahg!!! Get it off of me!!! Lilly: The legend is true. Suddenly, to Howard and Todd's surprises, Lilly flew up to the ceiling!!! Then, she turned into an Aldalbrian!!! She started spinning and making wind hit the ceiling. Papers flew everywhere, along with hair. Howard: Terraspin. Todd fainted, he was so surprised. Aldalbrian-Lilly: I'm doing this for your own good, Howard!!! "Well, it'' won't work!!!"'' Todd regained his consiousness upon hearing the voice. Howard pointed at the creature coming from the hole in the wall. Howard: What's that!?!?! "The creator of the Epictrix!!!" Suddenly, someone crashed in through the wall!!! Howard: My mom's gonna be really ''mad about ''that!!!" Voice: Give up!!! I am Albedo, creator of the Epictrix!!! Howard: Epic... Trix... Epic''trix!!!'' I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you're going down!!! Howrd slaps the Epictrix's faceplate, and the transformation begins. Howard rises into the air. His legs morph together. His fingers become one, and his arms fatten up as they turn into wings. His head becomes square and his hair morphs into horns. Finally, his eyes combind. Howard: Devil-Bird-Bot!!! Aldalbrian-Lilly: Why ot call him DB Squared??? Todd: There's no ''time for that, we just gotta ''go!!! Todd makes electricity come out of his hands. He punches Albedo, but as he touches his chest, Albedo transforms. Albedo: RATH!!! Todd: I don't care what ''you say. I'm going to ''pound ''you!!! Aldalbrian-Lilly: And I do think he means P-O-W-N-D him. DB Squared: I don't care how it's spelt, I just want to ''take '''Albedo DOWN!!! Fire Breath!!!' Sudenly, DB Squared breaths fire!!! Aldalbrian Lilly starts blasting magic disks at Albedo, while Todd electricutes him from behind. Rath: 'LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', TODD CHLOREE!!! NOBODY SHOCKS RATH FROM BEHIND, EVEN WITHOUT THE NARRATOR TALKIN' 'BOUT IT!!!! Todd: Loud mouth. Rath: ''RAHHHHHHHHH!!! Suddenly, Rath bites Todd!!! Todd: Gahh!!!! Rath smirks, proud. Rath: '''''LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', LILLY AND HOWARD, I MAY HAVE LOST THIS ROUND, BUT RATH WILL BE BACK!!!! Rath jumps out of the hole in the wall and an Aerophibian flys away. As Todd regains conciousness, Lilly and Howard look at each other in shock. Howard: Well, I guess that's the end of that! THE END. Category:Series by Levin RATH Category:Episodes